


Cotton Candy

by smolightlouis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Shenanigans, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, hens are involved, idk what else to tag, im sorry if its terrible i tried its 1am, this is my first fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolightlouis/pseuds/smolightlouis
Summary: I love Peter and Loki friendship fics but there aren't a lot of them and I keep rereading the same ones and I'm tired of that and its 1am right now but here you go.Basically; Loki, Thor, and Peter go to the state fair. Things happen.





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to set up the scenario here, they are waiting in line to go through security and are waiting to go through security. Also, they are all wearing casual clothes. I have no idea how the state fair is in New York so I just used my own experience in my own state. Hope you enjoy it :)

For once, Loki felt unsure. He could hear screams and loud noises that he could not identity from his position. He turned to the young midgardian who brought him to where he was.

“Are you sure that this will be fun, Peter?”

Peter nodded, “yes Mr. LokI of course it will be fun” he said with determination, “have you ever been to a state fair before?”

“No, I don’t recall Asgard having a “state fair”” Loki responded with a hint of sarcasm. “Oh, well now you are going to one! It's very fun and the food is amazing! Unhealthy, but amazing! Especially the funnel cakes oh my god.” Peter rambled. Loki still felt a bit unsure, but a “state fair” seemed to be more of a midgardian entertainment then a battle, but those screams... 

Loki blinked himself out of his thoughts when he heard Thor say “What are these so called funnel cakes?” and Peter launching into an explanation about the cakes. 

They had arrived to the state fairgrounds and were waiting to enter the fair, but first they had to go through security. Loki looked towards the front where people were going through security, they were next. Loki quickly put his set of daggers that he always carried with him into one of his space pockets and nudged his brother, “I believe it is our turn to be… checked”. 

“Oh right, okay just take out any metal that you have and then go right through. I seriously hope you guys didn’t bring any weapons or it's going to take longer getting in” Peter said, looking straight at Loki when he said the last part. Loki gave him an innocent look. Peter then turned and got checked first. Loki got checked second and gave Peter a look that screamed “Ha! See? I’m innocent!” when he was allowed to go in. Thor got checked last and was almost done when the metal scanner suddenly beeped in the hands of the security officer, who was holding it over Thor’s face.

“Alright son what do you have there?” the officer said, pointing to the the metal piece that covered Thor’s nonexistent eye. “Well officer, I’m not your son and my eye was cut out by my sister, so now I have this” Thor said, taking out the metal piece that covered his nonexistent eye. The officer grimaced, but nodded and let Thor go through. Thor put the metal piece back over his nonexistent eye and walked over to where Peter and Loki were standing. 

“I honestly thought it would be Mr. Loki who would hold us back but this was a hilarious change of events, sorry about your eye though Mr. Thor”

Thor smiled, “it’s okay Peter, now let us enjoy this state fair!"

They first visited the farm animals, where Thor got really attached to a hen. “She’s beautiful! She lays eggs! And she lets you hug her?? She is what you midgardians would call iconic!” Thor said while holding said hen in his arms. 

 

“Mr. Thor look! You can BUY her!” Peter said, pointing to a sign on the hen’s cage labeled “For Sale”.

Am I the only one with rational thoughts here? Loki thought. A man with a mustache and cowboy hat suddenly came up to them, “Well of course you can buy her! Otherwise, she would just end up on a plate!” The man said with a country accent and then chuckled. Thor and Peter gasped and Loki’s eyes widen. “We’ll take her.” and it took Loki a minute to realize what he said, but found that he didn’t regret his decision. It is rational to save this hen’s life, Loki thought. 

“Well then she’s all yours! Just sign some papers, pay, and then if you want, we will hold on to her so you can enjoy the rest of your day in the fair!” 

Thor and Peter looked at each other and then at Loki, “what?” Loki said, them staring at him was starting to irk him. “Brother, you would do this for me?” Thor replied

“Pfft, I only said we would take her, not that I would PAY or CARE for her” Loki crossed his arms, “Besides, it is only rational to save her life and she could be of benefit to us as well. The Avengers won’t have to waste currency on eggs anymore, and you would get a pet. Hopefully she will be enough for you to stop pestering me.”

“Aw Mr. Loki, you really care for your brother don’t you?” Loki glared at Peter, but Peter just gave him a cheeky smile. Loki glared some more but turned to talk to Thor again, “Now, are you going to pay for the hen or not?” Thor smiled and went to pay for his hen. Less than 5 minutes later, he was the proud owner of hen #0028. 

“I am going to miss you, but I shall come back for you later” Thor cooed to his hen.

The trio then walked out of where the farm animals were, and headed into the section with all the rides. Peter had bought their tickets online (courtesy of Mr. Stark), and was looking for the tent where one changes them for the bracelet that gives access to all the rides. Once he found the tent, Peter dragged Thor and Loki to it. Tables were set up and volunteers were putting bracelets on those who had bought them. Peter went up to a volunteer and gave her their tickets. “Alright, I’m gonna scan them and then I’ll give you the bracelets” Peter nodded. 

The volunteer scanned their tickets and then went to put a bracelet on Loki, who was the closest to her. Loki visibly tensed, but let her put the bracelet on him. She then moved on to Peter and Thor. When finished, they left the tent and headed once again towards the rides. Loki lifted the sleeve of the green, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing to look at the bracelet and frowned a little. “Why must strangers put the bracelets on us?” 

“So we can get on any ride we want” Peter replied, Loki let go of his sleeve. “Alright, so which “ride” are we getting on?” 

______________________________________

To say the fair was fun was an understatement, Loki thought. It’s been a few hours since they got on their first ride and it had been great. Better than great. Some rides were gentle and you could feel the wind on your face while others turned you upside down and adrenaline rushed throughout your body. Other rides also made Thor scream bloody murder, which was another great benefit of going on the rides. Loki felt excitement and happiness even. He really ought to thank Peter later for forcing him to come to the fair. For now, they were hungry and had gone on all the rides that looked fun. Now they could eat without Peter worrying that they were going to throw up. 

“Ooo have you guys ever eaten cotton candy??” Peter asked, looking excited at Thor and Loki. “I believe not Peter, what is it?” Thor responded.

“Oh my god, you’re gonna be shook when you try it! C’mon there’s some over there” Peter said and led them to a person making cotton candy and selling them on sticks. “Hello! Can I have three cotton candies please?”

“Sure, what colors do you want kid?” the vendor asked, “I’ll take pink, how about you guys?” Peter asked Thor and Loki “We’ll take pink as well”. 

The vendor nodded, Peter payed, and then the trio walked to a bench to enjoy their cotton candy. Thor was the first to try it and gasped a few seconds after putting it into his mouth. “I know right?” Peter said while eating his own. 

“What happened brother?”  
“It JUST DISAPPEARED”  
“The cotton candy disappears?”  
“THE COTTON CANDY DISAPPEARS” Thor confirms when he puts a second piece of cotton candy into his mouth. Loki looks at Peter, “Did the vendor just scam us?” Peter laughs, “No Mr. Loki, cotton candy is supposed to dissolve in your mouth”

Loki takes a piece of his cotton candy and looks at it suspiciously before putting it into his mouth. His eyes widen when he feels it dissolve on his tongue. “Is it enchanted?” 

“No no no Mr. Loki, it was just made to do that”

Loki is still not convinced, but eats the cotton candy anyway. It is pretty good anyway, Loki thinks. After they finish their cotton candies, they continue by eating other sweets and carbs. As it turns out, funnel cakes are pretty good. After an hour of them just eating, they decide it's a good time to go get Thor’s hen and go home. They walk back to where the farm animals were and collect Thor’s hen. They are leaving when Loki suddenly stops and turns to go back inside the building. “Mr. Loki what are you doing?”

“I forgot to do something”

Thor and Peter follow him back inside just in time to see Loki free all the animals and teleport them. “MR.LOKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I gave them freedom”

“Freedom? Where did you take them?”

“Somewhere where they can live peacefully, they should be alright. Now let us go before that man with a terrible accent comes back” The trio quickly run and exit the state fairgrounds. 

All in all, it was a pretty fun day and the only regret they had was trying fried butter. Seriously what the fuck midgard.


End file.
